Beautiful
by XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: With the second task looming closer, Harry escapes to the Black Lake to open the egg, in the hopes of avoiding Myrtle. The Mersong isn't just helpful in figuring out that Mermaids are real, it attracts his very own handsome Merman. SLASH pairing.


**Author's Notes:**

 **Once again, this is another drabble I began on Tumblr. Guys, I need help. Seriously. Why are drabbles so hard to leave just a few thousand words? I was asked to continue the** **drabble into another part and here is the finished project. Hopefully you like it!**

 **Warning- I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All rights to the characters are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. The only thing is mine is the way I spin the story. It is for entertainment only and not part of the official story line.**

* * *

"Stupid ghosts and their lack of respect for personal space." Harry complained as he pulled the invisibility cloak around him tighter. He couldn't believe how creepy Myrtle was. Her odd crush hadn't disappeared and that was made painfully obvious during the travesty that was his bath.

Although, none of this would've happened if it wasn't for Cedric.

"Stupid prefects with their perfect hair and vague clues." Couldn't the Hufflepuff had just _told_ him what the clue was? It wasn't as if he had just told Cedric, 'Oh, by the way, here's this roundabout answer to the first task. Take a walk through the forest and mull it over.' Where was the justice? It was almost like the older boy was _trying_ to make this complicated.

Harry rushed out of one of the secret passageways and made his way towards the Black Lake. He knew it was pretty late but there wasn't a chance in hell he was going to figure out this clue anywhere where Myrtle could spy on him. That was an experience he was _not_ willing to repeat.

The darkness of the night was soothing in ways that he wished his day-to-day life was. The still air and rippling waters of the Black lake were calming and enticing. Harry looked around as he quickly disrobed and stepped into the shallow parts of the lake. It was cold and made him question if this was worth it but the thought of having to go back to Cedric and admit defeat was _not_ an option.

With a deep breath and a firm resolve, Harry dunked under the water and opened the egg. He dropped it in surprise when instead of the horrible screeching he expected, soft music emitted.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching ponder this;_ _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._ "

What did that mean? They can't sing above the ground? Who can't? He decided to leave the egg there for a moment as he went back up for air. 'We've taken what you'll sorely miss.' So, they were thieves too? Material possessions weren't really important to him. So, he was kind of tempted to tell whoever they were to just keep it and let him pass on. Did that count as a bribe? No one ever _really_ said bribes were cheating, did they?

The rest of what had been said was lost in his mind so he went back under to hear it again. Only… the egg wasn't where he had left it.

Harry tried squinting but it was dark, very dark. He could barely see his own hand in front of him, not to mention his eye sight was horrible to begin with. He craned his head in multiple directions, hoping to see if it had rolled some. A nasty, sinking feeling of dread filled him when the search was becoming futile. Had he lost it? Oh Merlin. It would be just his luck if he had really lost it.

Just when he was about to give up, a flash of gold had him jumping forward, quickly reaching out for the egg. Before he could get a grasp on the egg, it started to slide amongst the sand and move just out of his reach.

Harry reluctantly had to go back up for air once more. He barely gave himself enough time to gasp and allow his lungs to refill before he was diving back down. Fortunately, the strength of his dive was right on top of the egg. Unfortunately, someone was already there.

The shock of another face inches from his own, had Harry's mouth dropping open in surprise. Which led to an intake of water into his lungs and a spluttering of panic as he choked. His mind barely registered the alarm in the stranger's eyes as a strong grip pulled him to an equally strong chest. A warm hand lifted him up and placed his own arms around the stranger's neck.

An odd noise was the first thing that registered the moment he was out of the water and able to breathe. It took a few breaths before Harry realized that it was the same sound that had been coming from the egg.

A hard slap to his back had him coughing up water that had gotten lodged in his airways. There was a soft whisper of the same language, it almost sounded like a coo, as if the stranger was trying to calm him down.

When Harry felt calm enough to look up, his newly regained breath left him in a whoosh at the sight of his savior.

A boy nearly his own age was staring down at Harry with open curiosity, soft grey eyes with intricate shades were gleaming in the moonlight. Nearly white blonde hair was framed around strong cheekbones and a sharp jawline. He was pale, so pale Harry wondered if he had ever been in the sun before. There was something so ethereal about the boy's appearance that Harry knew he wasn't fully human, if human at all.

"Beautiful." Harry whispered without meaning to but couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed.

A sparkling inside those breathtaking eyes let Harry know that the boy must have understood what he was saying.

There was a slight splash and it was as if everything slotted into place inside his mind. The mermaid on the bathroom window, the voices that can't sing above the water and the easy way the boy maneuvered the water.

"You are a mermaid."

"You are slow." At first Harry thought that was a reprimand for his abilities to swim but he realized by the smirk on the boy's face that it was an insult for his mental abilities.

"Arse."

The mermaid tilted his head to the side. "That one… confuses me."

Harry grinned widely as he shook his head. "What's your name?" He lifted one hand from the boy's neck and placed a single finger on his chest, gesturing to him, hoping that would explain things. Belatedly, he realized that he was still being held by the mermaid but neither one of them were quick to move.

The response wasn't in English and had him realizing that it was Mermish. Which he didn't have a single hope of translating or even repeating. "Is there something that sounds close, something that I can call you?"

"Draco."

Draco. Harry repeated the name and smiled at the way the boy's chest seemed to puff up in pride. "I'm Harry."

"Harry." It was said softly and with reverence. Something that Harry had never experienced before. "Are you one of the chosen?"

It wasn't until Draco looked towards the water that Harry realized that he was talking about the egg.

"Oh." He looked down briefly, not meeting his eyes. "Yes, but I didn't want to."

"Force?"

Harry was surprised to hear the anger in his voice, it had him peering up curiously. "Yes." It was clear that the mermaid didn't like his response but Harry couldn't really understand why that was.

Before he could ask what the problem was, an odd noise in the distance had Harry wanting to hold onto Draco tighter. Whether to protect him, or to be the one being protected, he wasn't sure.

When Draco spun around rapidly, Harry had to cling to him to ensure that he stayed in the boy's arms.

The appearance of another mermaid was just as surprising as seeing Draco. Only this one didn't look remotely like the latter. This one was more fishlike than humanoid. A dark grey complexion with webbed patches of skin and wild hair. It was clear that there was more than one type of mermaid species.

The two began conversing in Mermish and Harry was rapidly looking between them, pretending he even remotely understood what was happening. There was a slight twitching of Draco's lips that showed he found Harry's actions amusing.

It was nearly impossible to try and gleam anything from the rapid conversation but Harry could tell that the unknown mermaid wasn't pleased. With the few glances towards himself, it was clear that the conversation was about him.

A tightening of Draco's arms had him peering up at his gorgeous savior questionably but the boy's tone was becoming harsher and harsher the longer the conversation continued.

"Harry." It startled Harry to hear him go from so angry to so soft in a blink of an eye. He wasn't sure he could get his voice to work properly, so he nodded his head.

"Will you come back?"

A dismissal but request at the same time. Harry wanted to tell him that it probably wasn't a good idea and that he needed to figure out his plan of action for the second task but the longer he stared into Draco's face, the more he knew that he couldn't deny this. He couldn't deny the pull to see more of the mermaid.

"Yes."

Draco's eyes lit up and the soft smile that was released had Harry realizing that his heart wasn't working properly, if the skipped beats and palpitations were anything to go off of.

Before Harry could really register what was happening, a barely-there brush of lips against his own had his breath leaving once again. It was chaste, wonderful and horribly too short for his liking but it was _perfect_.

The logical part of him was wondering why a perfect stranger had kissed him. They knew each other's names and that was it. But the _much_ larger part of him, the reckless intuition and gut instincts was telling his logic to take a break and get lost. He didn't care that this was crazy or that this was probably a horrible idea. One look to the beautiful mermaid had him horribly drowning out his rational thought.

A scandalized—at least he _assumed_ so—noise left the unknown mermaid but another fleeting kiss had Harry tuning them out completely.

"Harry." It was said the same as a goodbye would be uttered and it had Harry's heart clenching in pain and amazement at the same time. No one had ever given him this kind of attention before.

"Draco." He hoped that he was matching the same tone and inflections that Draco had used but he wasn't quite sure.

Draco gently placed him down near the shore. They locked eyes as the blonde whispered something in Mermish. Harry got the distinct impression that if he could've translated it, it would be close to being called beautiful. Or at the very least, a compliment.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed at the edge of the water as he watched Draco and the unknown mermaid dive under. It was too dark to see the color of either of their tails but he just knew that Draco's would be just as beautiful as the rest of him.

* * *

"Hermione, what do you know of mermaids?"

"Merpeople." The distracted girl responded as she pulled multiple books off the library shelves. "There are three species of Merpeople. Selkies, Sirens and Merrows."

"What else?" Harry asked impatiently, ignoring the curious look from Ron.

"Selkies, prefer colder waters and are generally found near Scotland. There is actually a colony of Selkies that resides in the Black Lake. They are said to be less pleasing aesthetically than their Siren counterparts. Merrows are also in the same boat, they typically reside in the waters near Ireland. They are said to be the closest in resemblance to Selkies."

"What about Sirens?"

Hermione arched her brows as she gave Harry her full undivided attention. "Sirens are rare."

Ron shook his head rapidly. "No, they aren't just rare, they are becoming extinct."

The added bits to the conversation had Hermione sitting down next to Harry and looking at Ron expectantly, wanting to hear his knowledge on the subject.

"Sirens are beautiful in ways that the Selkies and Merrows aren't. They also can enchant people when they sing."

Harry arched a lone brow. "Like the muggle legends?"

"Mhm." Ron nodded his head. "That's actually _why_ they are becoming extinct. They became hunted. The problem, is that Sirens don't actually lure people to their death as some believe. Their magic doesn't compel anyone to do anything that they already don't want to."

That had Harry trying to remember if Draco had used any kind of magic or singing on him but he couldn't recall anything of the sort.

"An enhancer?" Hermione asked, obviously intrigued as she got up and began pulling out any books on the subject.

Ron scrunched up one side of his face. "Not really. More of an opportunity."

"How so?" Harry wondered, not understanding this at all.

"Typically, those on the receiving end of Siren magic are those who are in need. Those who are dying, stranded or drowning. If the Siren is willing, they can turn a human."

Harry's breath caught in his throat but neither Ron nor Hermione were paying him any mind.

"Would they be a full Siren?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "It's hard to say. There aren't too many studies on Merpeople. They keep to themselves just as much as Centaurs do. They refused Ministry help and declined the classification of being a Magical Creature."

"You said if the Siren is willing, they can turn a human." Harry spoke slowly, palms sweating and pulse racing. "What about the human, do they have to be willing?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but Harry pretended not to notice.

"Yes." Ron answered thoughtfully. "Their body will only turn if they wish it. Dad says it's a slow process and can take a while but it has been known to happen. Although, there are only a few reported cases, so there's not a whole lot of information to go off of."

"Why so interested in Merpeople all of a sudden?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Harry swallowed thickly as he fought the urge to return to the Black Lake immediately. "The second task deals in Merpeople."

Just as expected, Hermione sprang into action, pulling even more books out as Ron just sat there ashen faced and nervous. At least they had no idea of the inner turmoil that was building inside of him.

* * *

Harry sat near the edge of the water with his feet buried in the sand as soft waves tickled his toes. He sighed heavily, mind lost in thought as he pulled out another book on Merpeople. Hermione had been trying to get him to turn his attention towards spells or potions that might help him swim for long lengths of time but he couldn't help but return back to thinking of Draco. Which led to more research on Sirens.

 _Merpeople, Sirens in particular, tend to be more affectionate then their brethren species. The touch of a Siren is said to be a sign of acceptance. The kiss of a Siren is said to be reserved for the pre-stages of mating. It is done between two intended mates._

Harry ran his fingers over the words inked in the pages of the book he refused to part with. Mates. Was that what Draco thought of him as? If this really was true, then shouldn't the Siren have talked to him first? This was kind of a big deal. A ginormous deal.

A splash had Harry's head snapping up, only to let out a pleased noise at the sight of Draco staring at him intently.

He dropped his book behind him before tearing off his robe and swimming out to meet the other boy.

"Harry."

He would never tire of hearing his name uttered as a greeting. As if it was more than just a title.

"Draco."

The same noise left Draco's mouth, the one that Harry knew was some kind of compliment. "Beautiful." Harry whispered back, hoping that the sentiment was the same.

Draco's wet fingers came up to trace his bottom lip and Harry realized that he didn't care about whether whatever this was between them was a bad idea. He didn't care about the second task any more than he cared about winning it. He didn't care about who put his name in the goblet of fire.

He did however care about getting to know the Siren in front of him. He wanted to know more about Draco. What he liked to do for fun. What life as a Merperson was like. Did he have a big family? What other kinds of things lived in the water? He wanted to get to know Draco more than he had ever wanted to know someone else.

Most of all, he wanted to know if Draco considered him his mate.

* * *

"What do you think they will take away from you, in the second task?" Hermione asked behind her hand as she stifled a yawn.

"If I knew that, we wouldn't be here." Harry pointed out dryly as he poured over another book that held nothing of significance. Merlin, he hated research. This stupid tournament was overrated, and he honestly couldn't wait until it was over.

"Someone isn't in a good mood." Ron grumbled as he rested his chin in his palms and closed his eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes with a little huff. Perhaps he wasn't in the best of moods and not being able to see Draco for the past couple of days hadn't improved anything. Talking to the Siren was quickly becoming his favorite pastime.

"It's getting late." Hermione pointed out as she gestured to Ron, whose mouth had opened slightly and looked to be already asleep.

That had Harry checking the time before he quickly looked outside and noticed that it was getting late. He jumped up, startling Hermione.

"I have a hunch on what to do next." He could see her suspicious look but chose not to comment on it. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak out of his bag and threw it on in a haste.

Hermione kicked Ron's leg and snorted at the way he sprang up.

"I did it!" Ron mumbled, not completely aware of what he was saying. "Whatever it is, I did it."

"That's surprising. Most people would deny it."

Ron lifted his hands in the air and stretched out his body, looking around the library. "Yeah, well taking credit for wrongdoings I didn't do was far easier than ratting out Fred and George. Their punishments were crueler than anything my mum can come up with." He paused for a moment. "Where's Harry? If you let him go to the dorms to sleep and not me, I am going to be seriously hurt that you have so obviously chosen a favorite."

Hermione rolled her eyes before getting up and putting their books away. "Harry said he had a hunch to check out."

"You sound as if you don't believe him." Ron pointed out, picking up Harry's discarded books.

"I don't. He's been weird lately and not to mention, he's been carrying around the invisibility cloak with him everywhere."

When Ron didn't reply, Hermione turned in exasperation. She had been about to complain about the lack of response, but his expression stopped her. "What is it?"

"Why are all of his books about Sirens?"

Hermione peered at the titles before pulling a few of them out of his hands and investigating further. "He has been fixated on Merpeople lately." But that wasn't quite right. The brunette had been curious in Sirens in particular.

"Something isn't adding up."

That had Ron groaning. "We already have to figure out this stupid task, I can't handle a mystery too. Can't we just pretend Harry is acting normal? Losing sleep over this isn't worth it."

"When do you ever lose sleep over anything?" Hermione countered with a sigh. She wasn't sure she could let it go but they did have more pressing matters than to figure out Harry's motives.

Hermione only wished Harry was as concerned about the tournament as she and Ron were.

* * *

Running underneath an invisibility cloak was the opposite of stealth, not to mention just stupid. But Harry didn't care. No one was around and he was hoping to see Draco.

By the time he made it to the shore and disrobed, Harry was panting and out of breath. Quidditch wasn't the best way of staying in shape, that much was becoming clear.

"In a frenzy?"

Harry's heart stopped for a moment before he looked around rapidly and spotted the blonde near a rock a little bit aways from their usual spot.

"Draco." It wasn't loud but it held the same emotion as an excited yell would. He could tell by the pleased glint to silver eyes, that it was received well. "Frenzy? I suppose you could say that." Harry felt his cheeks heat up. "I wanted to see you."

"I wanted to see you as well." Draco whispered softly, voice carrying over the stillness of the night.

Harry wasted no time in swimming out to meet the Siren. "I've missed you."

The same Mermish compliment came out of Draco's mouth and he couldn't help but blush again. There was something so enchanting about the way the Siren could fluster him.

"No paper tonight?" Draco looked behind Harry to where his belongings had been left.

Harry smiled slightly. "Books? No. I have been studying all day, I really didn't want to read anything else."

"You are worried." There was a slight furrowing to pale blonde eyebrows and it had Harry wanting to kiss it away.

"I don't know how I will be able to stay underwater for a lengthy amount of time without needing to breathe."

The wrinkling in Draco's forehead cleared instantly. "Stay right here." That was all that was said before the Siren disappeared in the form of a loud splash.

Harry lost count of time as he waited somewhat impatiently for Draco to return. He had been hoping to spend some actual time with the boy. They had spending a few hours nearly every night, for the last few weeks getting to know each other. He closed his eyes as he rested his head against the rock.

A puff of air could be felt against Harry's lips but before he could open his eyes, he was pressed up against the rock as a firm body molded to his own, and a gentle press of lips had him gasping. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that it was Draco. There was something so unique about the Siren's smell and taste.

"I have an offering for you." Draco mumbled against Harry's lips.

"An offering?" Harry looked down to Draco's hands and let out a confused sound at the sight of a squishy green lump. "Is this seaweed?"

"No." There was amusement in the Siren's tone and Harry couldn't help but smile, even if it was at his own expense. "Your kind calls this Gillyweed."

It sounded a little familiar. Harry wondered if it was a potions ingredient. "What do you call it?"

Mermish still made his skin crawl and it bordered on screeching. But Harry loved listening to Draco speak it. The way the sounds rolled off the boy's tongue and flowed so easily, was something he rather adored.

"This will make you breathe underwater for a limited time."

The lump of green was going to accomplish this? Harry looked down at the squishy thing in interest. "Really?" He gazed at the water curiously. "This was just down there?"

"I am not from here." Draco stated suddenly, drawing Harry's attention back to him. He had figured as much, considering Ron said that there was a colony of Selkies in the Black Lake and no mentions of any Siren.

"Those without magic hunt what they don't understand." The boy looked down at his hands, clenching the one that wasn't holding the Gillyweed. "Those with magic take what isn't theirs."

Harry hummed in thought as he gently covered Draco's hand with his own. "Like Gillyweed, they take it and rename it?"

"Yes." Draco whispered painfully. "My waters were invaded by magic bearers who wanted the ocean's ingredients for their own. They took what made up my home for their own benefit." He paused for a moment, looking at their hands briefly.

"I grew this."

The soft admittance had Harry cherishing the gift. Because that is exactly what it was. Draco was giving him a gift.

"You grow a lot of things down there." It wasn't really a question, but the Siren nodded anyways.

"I am growing all that was taken from me."

"I bet it's all beautiful." Harry whispered, cheeks heating up.

"Harry." The soft breathy quality to his tone had Harry shivering as he locked eyes with Draco. It was impossible the sheer amount of ways the Siren managed to say a thousand different things with just his name.

"You said this was an offering." Harry added, still staring intently into shining eyes. "What did you want in return?"

Draco didn't respond verbally but he did press a wet thumb along Harry's bottom lip.

"I'd kiss you for free."

Draco's pleased smile and sparkling eyes had Harry's breath catching.

"Never admit what can be used against you." Draco reprimanded before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Harry's.

Harry smiled into the kiss before lifting his free hand and pulling Draco even closer to him. Loving every moment he spent with the Siren.

"Maybe I want you to use it against me." Harry whispered before he kissed Draco again.

* * *

"Where the hell is Ron and Hermione?" Harry complained to himself as he made his way towards the Black Lake. Figures they would utterly disappear on the morning of his second task.

Draco didn't tell him that Gillyweed tastes exactly like the way Uncle Vernon's sweaty socks smell. Hands down the worst thing he has ever eaten. Which is saying something, considering he was used to moldy cheese leftovers in the middle of the night at the Dursleys.

He had the whole thing swallowed by the time he made it to the rest of the contestants. Harry ignored Cedric's wave of greeting. He was still not happy with the shite clue giving the Hufflepuff thought was a fair trade off. Krum looked… well, unhappy as usual. Fleur didn't bother looking his way, which was to be expected. Just a lovely group of people.

Harry knew that going into the water without a single sign of a magical spell or potion was probably worrying to some but he put their yells into the back of his mind.

Swimming came to him pretty easily sine he spent most nights in the water with Draco. Getting used to gills and webbed feet was another thing entirely. At first, his mind didn't want to cooperate with the idea of actually breathing in the water. Harry had to force himself to open his mouth and allow the process to begin.

It was odd being down so far in the water, though. But Draco had pointed out tricks to help guide him. Which Magical Creatures to avoid and which ones to use to his advantage.

The Siren said that Grindylows liked to hide inside seaweed and low bushes that hide their bodies completely. So, Harry avoided those quickly, not wanting to give them a chance to attack.

"Are you lost yet?"

The voice startled him so badly that Harry almost dropped his wand. He looked over and groaned heavily.

"Myrtle, why is it that I can't go anywhere without you around?" Even down here, her lack of personal space was seriously disturbing. He had to swim extra hard just to avoid her coming any closer. His reply came out in a very large bubble and he wasn't even sure if it was able to be detected. It would seem that he couldn't speak down here despite the Gillyweed.

The ghost didn't seem to be too offended, only frowned a little. "I was _going_ to help pinpoint you in the right direction but I don't think I will anymore." So, maybe she could hear him? He watched her leave in relief.

Finding where he was supposed to go wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. The sound of the Mersong from the egg could be heard and Harry pushed himself to go faster.

Rocks near the bottom of the lake had odd drawings and scenes depicted on them. If he had to guess, he would say they were done by the Merpeople. He craned his head to the side when a fast whoosh of _something_ swam by him.

The closer he swam towards the sound of the Mersong, the closer he came towards their civilization. Makeshift stone buildings that resembled a cluster of caves. He had an intense desire to know what the inside looked like. What did Merpeople treasure enough to put inside their homes?

Selkies and Merrows really did look similar. Harry could spot the differences between the two types of Merpeople but it was hard to tell which one was which. A few of them held spears and other weapons that he couldn't recognize, which was slightly intimidating.

None of them seemed too… welcoming and that had Harry wondering why that was. Was it his wizard status that they disliked? Or was it the tournament itself? Had they even been asked?

Harry squinted when he could detect something in the center of their little town. His mouth dropped open in surprise and a little tiny bubble escaped. No one had said that _people_ could be taken!

Cho. Hermione. Ron. Some blonde child. All four of them were tied to an oddly shaped statue. They appeared to be asleep and it had Harry wondering how well the charm would hold up. If something went wrong, these people would drown. Part of him was terrified that if no one came in the designated time, they would be lost. That was what the egg had said.

Harry pulled out his wand and tried sending a cutting curse towards Ron's binding but it wasn't as powerful without being able to talk like he normally would. It took several tries before his friend was released.

When he raised his wand towards Hermione, several Merpeople swarmed him. It looked like they were going to attack and Harry knew that their spears would overpower his wand. Especially at the close distance.

An angry noise had all of them coming to a stop. It was hard to see what had the Merpeople freezing, and it was only until they slowly backed away that he was able to see Draco.

A _very_ angry Draco.

Harry didn't even stop to think, he just dropped Ron's tether and leapt at the Siren. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and Harry buried his face into the other boy's neck.

"They wouldn't let me take my other friend." He hoped that Draco would be able to understand his bubbles.

"Then this one is your friend as well?" There was something _off_ about Draco's tone and it had Harry lifting his head curiously. His heart clenched at the slight hurt to them. He looked over to see that Draco was pointing at Ron, who without the tether being held, was floating slowly upwards.

"Yes. They are both my friends. Like family." He paused to see if his statement had any effect on Draco but the Siren still seemed concerned.

"Mate?"

That threw Harry completely for a loop and his head started shaking rapidly. "No. Gross. No way." He could never think of either of them like that.

When Draco's expression cleared, Harry raised his brows. "You thought I cared for Ron in the same way I care for you?"

Draco nodded slowly. "The magic bearers were to take the ones who matter the most to the chosen." He paused for a moment before his eyes widened, obviously only now realizing what Harry had said.

"Mate?" Only this time, the question was worded with unbridled hope.

Harry smiled widely as he whispered, "Mate."

There was no warning before his mouth was seized in a demanding kiss. If Draco's arm wasn't around him, he would have floated backwards.

A tingling sensation began vibrating inside of Harry's body but he wasn't sure if it was completely real or his mind trying to come to grips with the powerful feeling of Draco's lips against his own.

An odd noise drew them apart and Harry flushed in embarrassment at the sight of Cedric staring at them with his mouth dropped open. It was only when Draco made a threatening noise that the Hufflepuff immediately sprang into action, shooting Cho's rope with a spell and holding onto her tightly.

Cedric took one more look at the two of them before he shook his head and swam away.

"What will happen to these people who are left behind?" Harry wondered as he worried about Hermione.

"Nothing." Draco soothed with a kiss to his cheek. "We release them to the magic bearers."

The tension that had been building inside of Harry left immediately. He held onto the Siren tighter and loved that reassuring fingers began rubbing circles into his skin.

"You should go." Harry could tell that it was said with reluctance and it had him smiling softly.

"I suppose so, but I don't want to."

"Harry." It was said in exasperation but so much fondness that Harry couldn't help but blush heavily.

A scurrying of Merpeople had Harry's head snapping over to see what was wrong. He jerked at the sight of a shark head but before he could move, the head turned and he was able to see the body of a person. Krum.

Harry let out a breath of relief when the boy managed to get Hermione out of there quickly and efficiently. He wasn't even sure if the Bulgarian had spotted him or not.

"It's almost over." Draco whispered, pressing one more kiss to Harry's cheek before letting him go.

That had Harry sighing in regret. He looked over at the girl still tethered. "Do you care if I take her? I don't see Fleur anywhere and no point in having any of your people do it when I can."

Draco cupped Harry's cheek. "I can't deny you anything."

"Never admit what can be used against you." Harry recited the same words against Draco.

When the blonde opened his mouth, Harry already knew what the Siren would say.

"Maybe I want you to use it against me."

* * *

Harry tilted his head to the side at Bagman's words. Perhaps in the beginning he had been worried about sticking around for the rest of the people tied up, but in all actuality, he had stuck around to kiss Draco.

"Who knew being so noble would get you tied with Cedric." Ron congratulated with a grin.

"Yeah." Harry said slowly. "Noble. That's what I am." Part of him—a small tiny part—wanted to speak up but a bigger part of him decided to be quiet. He had never wanted to be in the bloody tournament in the first place.

It wasn't until the walk back towards the castle that Cedric caught up with him. "So," The boy began with a giant teasing grin. "About what happened—"

Harry raised a hand interrupting him. "We aren't going to mention it." He ignored the curious looks his friends were giving him. "You witnessed nothing."

"Moral fiber my arse." Cedric complained with a shake of his head as he pushed past them and made his way towards the castle.

* * *

Breathing sometimes was becoming hard to do at times. Hermione had worried that it was asthma but Harry knew better.

The thirst for water was so strong that he didn't go anywhere without a goblet full. He had seen odd looks from the Professors but he never bothered to explain. Ron said that he was probably dehydrated but Harry knew better.

His eyesight was becoming into focus and clearing so rapidly that he couldn't wear his glasses anymore without getting a headache. Dean told everyone he must have ordered contacts but Harry knew better.

When it came to dinner, he had to ask the house elves to make his meat more on the bloody side. Seamus said that was probably a deficiency and should get it checked out, but Harry knew better.

Harry had known the moment odd things began happening to him that his body was changing. It didn't take a genius to know that something to do with Draco's kisses was how a Siren turns a human. The blonde had never used any magic on him nor had they partaken in any rituals.

Part of him was freaking out but the rest of him just didn't care.

It was odd. He loved his friends and Sirius but the wizarding world didn't hold much for him. When he thought of the future, his mind pictured the endless waters and a home with Draco. Whether that was in a makeshift cave or somewhere else. He wanted to grow Gillyweed and underwater plants next to Draco. He wanted to tame a Grindylow and find new fish to eat. There was so much that he wanted to do and all of it was either with Draco or just being next to him. It wasn't that Draco was his life, it was more that he wanted to explore life _with_ him.

* * *

Harry's ear twitched slightly and it had him shaking his head at the realization that his hearing had been amplified as well. The sound of footsteps had him realizing that Cedric must be behind him somewhere. Fleur had already been taken out of the maze and he had seen Krum disappear in a different direction.

Speed was no problem, now that his body was still going through the changes. The scuttling of _something_ had Harry pushing himself even harder in an attempt to not run into whatever it was.

The gleaming of the trophy in the distance was definitely a sight better than the endless maze walls. Right as his fingers touched the metal, he looked up and spotted Cedric fighting one of the giant spiders from the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

No, no, no, no, no, _no_. This couldn't be happening. Harry struggled against the tombstone as he tried to get away. The cut on his arm was nothing in comparison to the fear that was crawling at his insides. Voldemort couldn't be coming back. He just couldn't.

He watched with a baited breath as a version of his worst nightmares exited the giant cauldron. Harry continued to struggle during Voldemort's narcissistic points of view. He continued to struggle while the other Death Eaters were summoned. He continued to struggle during the long and tedious rant on Voldemort's previous whereabouts. Despite the dangerous situation, Harry knew he wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't continue to struggle.

"And here he is… the boy you all believed to be my downfall." Voldemort raised his wand and Harry knew that it was either now or never. He closed his eyes as he pushed as hard as he could and let out a breath of relief at the way the stone cracked and broke a part, causing the ropes binding him to fall away.

The crucio that would have hit Harry, smashed into the crumbling tombstone. An eerie silence settled around the graveyard, as if they were surprised he had been able to get away. Harry didn't bother paying them any mind whatsoever. None of them mattered. Not right now.

"So anxious to die?"

Harry would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't concentrating on finding his wand. Last he had seen it, Wormtail had it.

"Wormtail, hand him his wand and we shall watch the boy-who-lived die by my own hands."

That was unexpected but Harry wasn't going to turn down the gift of his wand. The moment Wormtail handed him his wand, he summoned the Triwizard cup to him, hoping that since it brought him here, it would bring him back. He didn't bother to care that he just ruined the duel the man had set up. Dueling etiquette be damned.

The scream of outrage Voldemort released was simultaneously the worst sound he had ever heard and also music to his ears. Harry sighed in relief when he felt the familiar tug of his navel that signified a portkey.

* * *

An explosion of cheers erupted the moment he slammed into the ground. The smell of grass invaded his nostrils and it was somewhat soothing. He allowed someone to pull him upwards and sighed at the sight of Cedric.

"Congratulations."

Harry nodded once and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

He had barely taken a few steps before the man in question ran up to him with Snape and McGonagall.

"What happened?"

Harry wasn't even going to question how Dumbledore seemed to know that something had happened. He noticed that Snape was clutching his left arm and that was intriguing but not important at this moment in time.

"Voldemort is back." Harry knew that his whisper would carry to the three and that was exactly what he wanted.

Harry wouldn't look into Dumbledore's eyes but he kept his gaze on the man's face, his mind a jumbled mess.

"Severus, bring Harry to my office, I will be there shortly."

The Potions Master didn't seem pleased by this but nodded his head regardless.

Harry could hear the disappointed cries as he was led out of the crowd of people who had come to offer their congratulations. But he chose to ignore it all as he made the effort to follow the man's footsteps.

* * *

Twice. It took two retellings for everyone to be satisfied. Sirius had been waiting in the office as well as Moody and McGonagall.

Arguments had sprung up as everyone wanted to discuss his fate. As they all yelled to have their opinions heard. Only, no one ever asked him. No one wanted his input.

"Why did he come after me in the first place?" Harry asked, interrupting Sirius and Snape snarling insults at each other. "You must know."

"Harry." Dumbledore began, folding his hands on his desk. "That is something that you and I will discuss at a later date."

"No." Harry argued, standing up quickly. He didn't have a later date. His time as a human was running out. Each passing day he felt changes being to root. "You tell me now or I walk away."

"Walk away?" Snape's eyes were furious. "Who do you think you are?"

Harry looked to the man calmly, not impressed with the display of emotion. "I am the one he went to all the trouble of getting. I am the one whose blood he wanted to revive him. I am the one he went after to begin with. I, for whatever reason am the boy-who-lived. I am also the one who has no more patience."

There was a surprised proudness in Sirius' eyes and it had Harry feeling a stab of guilt, because no matter what happens, he wouldn't be around to do anything with him.

"I have options." Harry continued, looking down for a moment. "Being in the dark isn't one of them." He knew no one would understand what he was talking about but he needed to admit to _someone_ a little of what was going on.

"Options?" The question came from Dumbledore but Harry wouldn't look up. "What's happened?"

"You tell me." Harry retorted, finally looking at the man for a brief moment. "The information being shared here is limited. You want me to talk, then you first."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed in consideration. "Everyone but Harry leave."

Sirius looked like he wanted to argue but Harry shook his head. This had been a long time coming and he didn't need any distractions.

The silence of the now nearly empty office was a little stifling but Harry was just going to push past it.

"To explain what had you being a target, I need to explain something to you first. Do you know what a prophecy is?"

* * *

No. Hell no. Harry looked to Dumbledore with such heavy disappointment that it almost hurt himself.

"I see." Harry still hadn't completely allowed his mind to process everything. Prophecies, Horcruxes and the many deaths in the middle. "My life never mattered to begin with." He held up a hand when the Headmaster opened his mouth to no doubt argue the statement.

"Destiny and fate aren't predetermined factors." Harry whispered, meeting the man's gaze head on. "Just because Voldemort decided to come after me, does not mean that I am obligated to finish it. I'm no one's savior but my own." He noticed the man was frowning at him, as if upset that he didn't _want_ to fight back.

"I don't have to accept the weight of the world. If you want to fight him, be my guest but don't expect me to be of the same opinion. I'm a child in comparison to the both of you. I have neither the magical strength or abilities to hold out against him. If the existence of the world depends on the shoulders of a teenager, then obviously things need to be reworked."

"Harry—"

"Excuse me, Professor." Harry opened the door and left immediately. He had always known that he didn't really have a place in the wizarding world. Not with the way people treated him, as if he was a celebrity for being the victim of a tragedy.

… And now it was _expected_ of him to want to save the world that has done nothing for him. Well, that didn't work for him. They could find a new savior.

* * *

Harry wasn't surprised to see Sirius, Ron and Hermione waiting for him in the boy's dormitory. He stopped right in the door, committing everything about them to memory.

"Harry." Hermione whispered. Her tone was uncertain and a little fearful.

"You filled them in?" Harry asked his godfather, not really needing the man's nod of agreement. "I can't say that things will be okay but I think it will work out in the end." He wasn't sure if this was false reassurance or not but if felt like it needed to be said.

He ignored their worried looks as he set his wand on the bedside table and pulled out his invisibility cloak and marauders map.

Harry took a deep breath before he handed the map over to his godfather. "This belongs to you."

There was panic in Sirius' eyes but he couldn't do anything about that. He turned to Ron and Hermione and ignored the devastated expression on Hermione's face.

"You two can get a good use out this." He handed them the invisibility cloak.

"Harry, what's going on? Where are you going?" Ron's voice was loud and bordering on hysterical.

"Home." Harry smiled sadly. "I'm going home." Because despite everything crumbling around him, his home was Draco.

"I don't understand." Hermione whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. It pained him to see his best friend cry but it was too late to change a single thing.

Harry opened his drawer and pulled out a note. "I know this is hard and you won't get it. But this letter has explained some things. I have known for a while that I wouldn't be able to stick around."

No one moved to take the parchment from his hands but Sirius did wrap him in a hug. "I feel like I just got you and now I am losing you."

That had Harry's eyes stinging painfully. "Maybe in another life we can get to know each other." He hugged Sirius tightly. "A happy life, one where everyone gets a happy ending."

Ron and Hermione stood up and smothered Harry and Sirius in a group hug. "I don't want you to go." Hermione cried out.

"I know." His voice cracked. "But I want to. I need to."

Harry wrapped them all in tight personal hugs one last time before he left behind all possessions and walked out of Hogwarts, the place that had previously been his home.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Ron whispered in confusion as he looked down at the map and watched Harry's dot moving rapidly toward the Black Lake. The shore was right at the edge of the map's abilities to detect.

"That's Mermish." Sirius informed him with an arched brow. He noticed Hermione looking at him in curiosity. "I'm not fluent enough to tell you what it says. I only learned enough to impress Remus." He shook his head sadly when Ron looked up in interest. "It didn't work, he saw right through me."

"Mermish." Hermione whispered, grabbing the note that Harry had left behind.

 _-This isn't going to make sense and I know you are all hurting but know that I will be fine. At a time when I was questioning everything, I met someone who understood and accepted me for who I am. He's a siren. I know you don't need me to spell it out for you but you must have noticed the changes in me._

 _Whether I am imagining this or not, I do believe that I was supposed to meet Draco that night. I don't necessarily believe in fate but I can't ignore that my life changed from the moment he saved me._

 _As far as I am aware, the changes are permanent. Even if they weren't, I wouldn't want to change a single thing. I was willing to be his mate long before my body was prepared. I want this. More than anything I have ever wanted in my life._

 _I deserve my own life. One of my own choosing._

 _Hermione. You are the sister I never was granted but wanted desperately. You have always been there for me and I can't tell you how much that means to me. Your encouragement and exasperation of everything I do, is always what drove me to be who I am. You are worth_ _ **so much**_ _and I know you will one day change the minds of those who you see you as inferior._

 _Ron. The day we met, you had nothing but a crusty old sandwich but offered me some anyways. Because I had nothing. The way you offer me parts of yourself and home so willingly speaks volumes for your character and who you are as a person. You were the first friend I had ever made and you genuinely cared about me. I can't tell you how much you mean to me._

 _Sirius. I used to dream that I had a distant relative that would one day whisk me away from the Dursleys and be my savior. If things had gone differently in life, I think that you would have been my savior. I have never had a single parental figure in my life until you came along. You are crazy, reckless and wonderful. So wonderful. Despite being on the run and having to worry about yourself, you never stopped worrying about me. You never paused to put yourself first. I can't tell you how much that touched me._

 _I love you. All of you. As much as it absolutely kills me to leave, I know that the happiness I find will still be worth it._

 _This isn't goodbye. I will here when you need me, just not with two feet and a means to leave._

 _Please don't lose yourselves in any grief. I need you to all to find a drive that propels your own life forward. Because you all deserve a life of your own choosing as well._

 _With so much love,_

 _Harry._

* * *

Harry didn't pause to see if anyone was around as he made his way towards the Black Lake. Running wasn't the smartest thing to do, especially not with how difficult it was becoming to even breathe.

The closer he made it to the shore, the easier it was to spot the familiar blonde mop of hair.

"Draco." Harry didn't yell but he hadn't been quiet either. This time, he didn't even stop to take off his clothes. He was too desperate to make it to the Siren.

He had expected a smile, a kiss or even just relief. But what Harry hadn't expected was a _very_ angry expression.

"Who did this to you?" Draco's eyes were glued to his disheveled state and the cut on his arm that had stopped bleeding.

Harry's eyes filled with tears at the concern and just love in Draco's tone. Everything was hitting him at once and he just wanted to leave.

"Draco." His voice had cracked and the tears escaped.

A strangled noise escaped the Siren and before he knew it, Harry was being wrapped in strong arms. "What can I do? How do I help?"

Harry smiled softly as he buried his head in Draco's neck. "Take me home."

A gentle hand lifted up his chin and Harry didn't need the words to know that Draco was asking him if he was sure.

It all began with a kiss and Harry was going to use that as his answer now. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed the blonde with everything he had. He poured every possible emotion he could into the silent answer. He needed Draco to realize that he was entirely serious.

A noise of either happiness or pleasure escaped Draco and Harry mirrored the noise as he opened his mouth to allow the blonde's tongue admittance.

When the familiar tingling sensation began, Harry knew that this would be the final step. This would be the last few moments he would have before he embraced his new life. He wanted to make the last words he said as a human, mean something.

"I love you." Harry whispered hoarsely.

Draco's intake of breath and wet eyes were answer enough but when the Siren opened his mouth and responded in kind, with the Mermish version, Harry knew it was all worth it. This was worth it all.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So, there are quite a few loose ends that were never discussed and that was intentional. Was Moody ever discovered to be Crouch Jr? What about Harry's blood that revived Voldemort? Surely, his process of being a Siren would have affected the ritual? Will Dumbledore destroy the Horcruxes? What will Ron and Hermione do? Who's going to save the wizarding world? What was Harry's final transformation like?**

 **There was no way to answer all of that inside this story. I have no idea if I will write more at a later date or even if anyone will be interested in more. This is a very different take on my usual Drarry but I really did like a Siren Draco.**

 **Hopefully, you all enjoyed this.**

 **-XxTheDarkLordxX**


End file.
